


This Summertime You're Mine

by laissemoidanser



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/pseuds/laissemoidanser
Summary: Troubling thoughts are still there when Jack sees a familiar bungalow, a little place where he and Gabriel are currently residing on their two months getaway. They are so far from the civilized world it still feels surreal. More like a dream. A supposed holiday that didn’t go as peaceful as he was hoping. Nothing seems to ever regain stability in his life these days.





	This Summertime You're Mine

***

The wind has changed its direction and a spot of dark clouds is forming over horizon far ahead where the sea merges with the canvas of the sky. It spills and grows like a murky void gazing down at the coast where Jack is making his way back from the beach.

The air is filled with the strong but pleasant smell of salt and sea weed. Seagulls are squawking, flying low above the anxiously whispering dark waves and having their fun in the windy weather. The sun has rolled behind the clouds and it’s dark, almost as if it were late evening.

Jack isn’t in a hurry though. He knows this storm won’t reach the seashore. Not today.

He’s making his way nonchalantly, his bare feet shuffle in the warm white sand, his head hang low, the look on his face pensive and stern, worry lines creasing his forehead. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of swimming shorts. Droplets of salty water are trickling down the swell of his chest, all over his scarred muscular body, shining on his dog tags. It’s apparent that he’s just had a swim in the stormy sea but his little exercise didn’t manage to take heavy thoughts away from his mind.

A dark cloud of his own.

The cloud is still there when he sees a familiar bungalow, a little place where he and Gabriel are currently residing on their two months getaway. They are so far from the civilized world it still feels surreal. More like a dream. A supposed holiday that didn’t go as peaceful as he was hoping. Nothing seems to ever regain stability in his life these days. 

His mind is utterly consumed by the memory of Gabriel’s body pressed close to his own, by the feeling of Gabriel’s weight over his lap and then – a sudden sting in his heart – the hotness of Gabriel’s tears against the crook of his neck, bitterness spilling out from Gabriel’s mouth and a loud sound of a bathroom door slammed shut. 

Jack sighs and shakes his head. The lines on his forehead deepen.

_He should’ve probably stayed instead of going to the seashore. _

But then again, he knows how in moments like this what Gabriel needs the most is to be left alone for a while. Because it hurts his pride when Jack tries to comfort him or to prove to him that he’s still loved, that he’s still perfectly human. Although that last bit is not the truth, not entirely. And some part of Gabriel knows it all too well.

Jack picks up his pace as the sudden fear grips him.

_Of course he should’ve stayed. _

But Gabriel seemed so happy these past few days.

_He should’ve stayed and now he might regret leaving him like that..._

Jack’s practically running now, covering the remaining distance to the bungalow in no time. He pries the door open and nearly falls inside. Panting, he looks around...

“Gabe!! I’m back!”

He spots Gabriel in the kitchen, sitting at the table with his back to the door, wrapped cozily in a white plush bathrobe. He gives Jack half a glance over the shoulder. 

“Went for a swim,” Jack tells him in a quieter voice as he puts the bag on a sofa.

“How’s that storm looking?” Gabriel asks weakly, his voice still hoarse and low.

“It ain’t getting here today I’m pretty sure of it,” Jack says.

A puff of steam rises above Gabriel’s shoulder. He’s drinking his tea.

Good. That’s good. That’s his best remedy for now. Jack sighs with relief.

“I’m gonna… head for a shower and...”

“Okay, babe,” Gabe simply replies.

Jack smiles at being called like that. The dark cloud on his mind is finally starting to dissipate.

***

When he walks out from the shower, clean of salt and refreshed, now dressed in a plush robe of his own, a delicious smell greets him.

“Are those my favorite pancakes?” he wonders as he steps into their kitchen.

“They are. Wanted to treat you to a nice breakfast.”

Gabriel turns to face him, leans against the kitchen counter, a spoon in his hand. He’s looking much better it seems. The tea must have had its soothing effect on him.

“You really shouldn’t have,” Jack tells him, although his rumbling stomach seems to think otherwise. “I could’ve come up with something on my own.”

Gabriel scoffs.

“Don’t worry; I’ve mastered all your recipes to perfection.”

“Did you remember the orange?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and points at the table with the spoon. Jack shuffles in, settles down to it.

“Well, one of these days I’m gonna learn all of yours too,” he weakly protests but the delicious smell numbs his rational thinking.

“Churros are pretty hard, I don’t always get them right myself. Gonna do my best to teach you though”

Gabriel places a plate full of plump steamy pancakes in front of him, his blackened clawed hand a careful wisp that catches Jack’s attention for a fraction of second and disappears in the folds of Gabriel’s robe again. He can make it look human if he tries hard enough. But with Jack he doesn’t really need to.

It flatters as much as it hurts. But Jack is learning to get used to the feeling.

They eat in silence and drink their morning coffee. The weather is changing outside. It’s gotten quieter, the wind has died down and the sun is now glimpsing from behind dark clouds, peeking into their window and bringing the small kitchen to life.

The sunbeams reflect off the light colored walls and the plants on the shelves and the floor; painting the room soft green and sepia tones. This light makes Gabriel’s eyes unbelievably hazel, makes Jack wonder how large they are. Pools to drown in.

“What?”

Now. He didn’t even realize he was staring until he heard a question. The look of those eyes intensified, grew sharper, a questioning glimpse from under the dark lashes. Such thick luscious lashes. A crime for a man to have lashes like that.

“I...,” Jack wants to say something but chooses against it. Instead he smiles and gently cups Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel’s eyes widen but for a moment until he’s leaning into the touch, a sigh escaping past his lips.

“If you want to head back we can do it anytime. Just say a word, Gabe. I ain’t gonna insist.”

He removes hid hand and covers Gabriel’s instead, his touch gentle, caring.

Those pools of hazel blink at the loss of the contact, then fix on him again.

“I like it here,” Gabriel says. “I don’t want to leave this place now, Jack, why would I? I want to spend some time with you too. I am really glad you suggested this trip.”

Jack’s heart throbs at these words. He feels a great relief that at least he didn’t make things worse this time by making his partner go all the way here without him really wanting it.

“Our neighbors called yesterday,” he says, stepping back from the topic.

“The married guys?”

“Yeah, the married guys”

Gabe lets out a small sigh, smiles, his features relax. Jack noticed long time ago that he’s very keen on the subject of making new friends. That’s why he decided to get acquainted with their neighbors and was surprised to discover that they have a lot in common. They both did military service and have been through war, and now are trying to find some happiness in this place. 

While Jack continues to talk about them he can feel Gabriel’s fingers gently brushing his own.

“They’ve got a small business down here, they’re quite settled in this place as a matter of fact. Told me they don’t ever wanna go back. They organize trips to some exciting local places, historical sights and what not. So, they suggested a private trip for us. You know, just them and us, around the island. A couple of days… And I thought if you would like to we could...”

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Gabriel simply agrees.

“What? Just like that?” Jack asks, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “You wanna go?”

“Yeah, why not? They seem like a couple of nice guys. We’ll have good time together. I mean…I kind of feel like we need to move around more, Jack. To...not let thoughts stagnate much.”

“I see,” Jack says, interlacing his fingers with Gabriel’s. “I’ll let them know then.”

***

Jack turns off the screen and puts the phone away onto the nightstand. It’s all been arranged now. A quiet peacefulness settles in his heart. Maybe things aren’t as bad as they seemed this morning after all. Maybe there’s hope even for the souls as lost as his and Gabriel’s.

He pads his way to the bed, feet shuffling a little. He’s in no hurry, these days he no longer has to be. No longer has to run to his duty, no longer has to sprint across a battlefield to save civilians from Omnic attacks… An occasional meeting or two with the officials is all the duty he has to care about now. And even those are growing scarce. Press interviews mostly, about a hero from the past long gone. A hero, who’s more like a relic now, just like those Omnics. For people to look at and wonder what he was like many years ago. The world has moved on and the Strike Commander Jack Morrison is slowly but inevitably being left behind, forgotten.

Does he miss those days when he wasn’t? Jack smiles, thinking back. He does. He always will. But he was a fool back then. Too blind to cherish what really mattered all along – to truly notice the one who always was right beside him and gave his life to protect him. His best friend, his nemesis, the love of his life.

Gabriel… 

He groans as he reaches up to lower the shutters. The sun is in its peak now and he knows how Gabriel doesn’t like it. When he thinks that bedroom is cool and dim enough he lies down, ready for his day rest.

His body adjusted to this different way of life surprisingly fast, as if his endless working hours never existed in the first place. He used to spend days without sleep, surviving on mere caffeine. But now those days are in the past and he realizes that he’s more than happy to forget them.

He’s starting to doze off when Gabriel joins him on the bed - a soft creak of the mattress and his warm body presses flash against his own. Jack smiles and opens his eyes with a mellow _‘Hey’_ .

‘Hey,’ Gabriel responds.

He smells so nice, of soap and expensive perfume, always takes so much pains when it comes to his looks and his body. Jack loves it. He can’t help letting his hands feel their way up the clothed muscles. He pushes the bathrobe open on Gabriel’s chest and exposes his pecs. Gabriel smirks, knowing they look good, a teasing claw trails a path up to the collar of his bathrobe, opening it further and pulling it over the dark-skinned shoulder.

Jack doesn’t waste any time and goes straight for the neck, showering the exposed skin there with love kisses, licks and bites, making Gabriel hum softly in pleasure.

He moves on lower when enough attention has been spared to the neck, now interested in Gabriel’s chest. He kisses the curve of his left pec then the right one, then squeezes them both and massages the nipples with his thumbs. Gabriel bites his lower lip and gulps, surprised with sharpness of sensation.

So sensitive here.

Jack can’t take his eyes off him, off the way flush starts to burn high on his cheekbones as he’s squeezing harder, his heavy lidded gaze is fixing his partner until Jack leans in for a kiss, slow and sloppy, sensual.

Jack’s thumbs keep playing with Gabriel’s nipples, now rock hard against cool air. He plants one more kiss to Gabriel’s lips and then bows lower to take one nipple in his mouth and suck hard. Gabriel can’t help but moan, arching up, pressing closer. When Jack moves on to the second nipple claws find their way into his hair, gently grabbing at it, scratching his skull. Gabriel is hugging him tight, his hardness presses into Jack’s hip.

This is when he clings closer, kisses Jack’s temple and asks him in a hot breath against the flushed skin _“Love me, Jack?”_

And how could Jack ever say no to this.

He rolls them over gently and they both fumble with Gabriel’s robe for a few moments until he’s undressed fully, squirming lightly under Jack in sweet need. Jack holds his breath at the sight of him: the bulging muscles, the luscious curves, not too hard and not too soft to the touch, perfect. The rise and fall of his broad chest, the erected nipples, worried by Jack’s ministrations and the flushed column of his strong neck, his half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips.

He snakes his hands into the dark waves of Gabriel’s hair and leans down, crushing his lips against his partner’s in a lasting persistent kiss, probing his tongue boldly inside and meeting no resistance there. This sends another jolt of arousal coursing wildly through him. Gabriel is so good for him it almost makes him dizzy.

One hand untangles from Gabriel’s hair while he’s still distracting him with kisses and slides down along the heated body, right between Gabriel’s legs, fingers graze boldly along his erection, further down, two of them he slides in deep, without any preparation. Gabriel tenses at once, squeezes tight around him and freezes for a moment with breathless surprised _“Oh!”_ and a quieter _“Fuck!”_.

“Want me there?” Jack asks roughly, massaging his walls, gaze glazed over with lust, lust that’s coiling in his lower body.

“Yeah, right there,” Gabriel breathes out, adjusting to the intrusion now and angling his hips for better access.

With his free hand Jack reaches for the nightstand drawer to get the lube they keep there but halts half way. Gabriel looks too delicious to end this so quickly. He smirks, pulls the fingers of his other hand out instead and lifts Gabriel’s legs up, up until his knees are almost touching the pillow and he’s nearly bent in half. Jack offers his shoulders as support. His wet hardness bumps against Gabriel’s ass and the sight of him vulnerable like that drives him crazy.

“Wanna taste you first,” he says to Gabriel’s questioning gaze.

That gaze darkens with lust when Jack makes his intentions clear. Gabriel’s hands slide up under his knees to keep his legs lifted exactly in the same position when Jack shifts lower and his shoulders no longer support them.

Jack spreads him open, makes him bite his lip and blush furiously as he’s watching what his partner is doing - kissing his hole almost reverently, then sucking on it. Gabriel moans, throws his head back and that’s about all he can do in this position. He LOVES when Jack does this to him, he won’t ever admit it aloud though.

Jack starts licking him, tongue lapping wetly against the entrance now so tauntingly slick with saliva. Soon Gabriel relaxes under him completely, goes pliant and starts moving against Jack’s persistent tongue, so hot against his skin, making him open up more and more, making him ache to be filled. His movements grow erratic, fast and needy against Jack. The man looks up at him cunningly, smirks a little and then probes his tongue in for a second, tasting.

“You taste _so good_,” he murmurs against the sensitive skin, and then his tongue is penetrating Gabriel again - in in in. Deep. Then out and in in in again and Gabriel doesn’t even predicts the wave of orgasm that hits him so suddenly and violently, making his body tense and jerk sporadically as he comes in thick and hot white stripes all over his stomach and chest.

“Damn, Gabe,” Jack says after he pulls out. “You’re so impatient today.”

Gabriel’s breathing is heavy, hand gripping Jack’s shoulder so hard it will definitely bruise, his cheeks and neck flushed and eyes shiny, his body, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, still trembling in sweet aftershocks.

Jack rises to his knees, aligns his hard dripping dick with Gabriel’s entrance, so open and inviting, and starts jerking himself off, too lost in raw want to waste time on fumbling for the lube and actually fucking that pretty hole that’s begging to be properly fucked.

Gabriel keeps his legs lifted for him, his flushed cock still leaking on his stomach, a truly gorgeous sight to behold. Jack grabs his meaty thigh, moans loudly and comes hard all over him; sweet waves of release seize him over and over until he’s spent, until he can register the mad thrumming of his own heart again, beads of sweat standing out on his temples.

Gabriel slowly lowers his legs; his stomach rising and falling as he’s recovering his senses. He’s covered in cum and sweat, his own mixed with Jack’s.

“Really, Jack??” he breathes out pointing at the mess on his body.

Jack smiles somewhat guiltily, leans down and catches Gabriel lips in a sloppy kiss instead. His heart rate is quickly returning to normal and a fresh fuzzy warm feeling is igniting in his chest - tender love.

“Couldn’t do it properly?” Gabriel continues to weakly protest when they break apart.

Jack’s eyes meet his hazel ones when Gabriel raises his gaze up to him. Ah, Jack’s pretty sure he could easily go round two right here and now. And after round two Gabriel would become so heavenly submissive...

But not today, not today...

“I’ll go bring a towel to clean you up, Gabe,” he says and leans away, rising on his knees. He seems hesitant, can barely take his eyes off Gabriel.

“Well go on,” he tells Jack and only then does Jack step off the bed. As if he needed that special permission.

He heads to the bathroom, his legs a little wobbly, and soon returns with a towel.

Gabriel is waiting for him patiently, his arms behind his head in a most nonchalant manner. He’s smirking when Jack starts cleaning him; warm gaze follows Jack’s every motion.

“Was it that good?” Jack asks.

Gabriel sighs contently, the swell of his chest rising, his breath hitching a little before he exhales.

“Yeah,” he breathes out. “To say the least. You’ve always been good at it.”

Jack chuckles and leans closer to catch Gabriel’s lips with his own, giving him a slow sultry kiss.

“And you’ve always been good at teaching me how to be good,” he says.

Gabriel gives a hum of approval.

“Well no, I guess you’re a natural in this,” he says.

“Guess all you like I know for sure,” Jack retorts, landing on the pillow next to Gabriel with a grunt and tossing the towel aside.

Gabriel scoots closer to him at once, clinging to his chest and resting a hand on Jack’s stomach. He’s warm, his heartbeat is steady against Jack’s side, against his own accelerated heartbeat.

“What are you thinking about?” Gabriel asks him.

Jack places his hand over Gabriel’s.

“About earlier”

“Earlier?” his partner moves his head, his beard scratching Jack’s skin slightly. It’s a pleasant sensation.

“About how I don’t wanna lose you again,” Jack blurts out. It’s a difficult topic. He doesn’t really want to start this talk now, when Gabriel is so safe in his arms.

“Why do you think you’re gonna lose me again?” Gabriel wonders, his breath hot against Jack’s chest. Their fingers are interlacing.

“I don’t know...You got so upset today. I thought I hurt you. I thought you hate me for coming here and leaving our base behind. Our family behind...And then I thought you...you...”

He bites down on his lower lip, unable to form words, his chin quivering for a moment before he takes himself under control.

“Jack,” Gabriel’s face is so close now, those large hazel eyes piercing his own, searching him. “Why would I ever think of you that way? Why would I ever do anything to myself now that you’re finally here with me? You’re the only family I want by my side.”

“Come on, Gabe.”

“I’m serous. Stop blaming yourself. It’s over. It’s been years since it’s over and done with. Time to forgive yourself.”

With a swift gesture of his hand Jack wipes away tears that threaten to stream down his cheeks.

“I know, okay,” he responds. Gabriel’s soft kisses grace his wet cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Jack sighs, smiling a little. “Ruined the mood.”

“Let’s have some rest now, okay? Like the old people our age should?”

Jack laughs at that and Gabriel’s gentle laughter echoes his own.

“I love you, Gabe” Jack says, looking at Gabriel softly. “You have no idea how much.”

“Love you too,” Gabriel responds, smiling. He clings closer to Jack, puts his arm around him protectively and Jack can feel his heart swell with joyful tenderness. He kisses Gabriel’s forehead, smiles contently at the golden light peeking through the shades.

He saved the world so many times and now he knows for sure it was all worth it. Because in the end he gets to hold his own world – safely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
